1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to street lighting and traffic systems; and, more particularly, to a solar powered totally independent combination street lighting and traffic control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various street lighting systems are used throughout the world. Such systems consume quite a bit of energy and require much maintenance. In recent years, because of the shortage of fuel, there has been increased interest in the use of energy from the sun and wind power as substitutes for fossil fuels. There is thus a need for utilizing these concepts in street lighting and traffic systems to save on the costs of such fuels and conserve such fuels. Further, a totally independent solar powered system will save on installation costs since it does not require connection to a main power system and will operate even in blackout situations since it is not dependent on a main power supply and thus will save lives during emergencies caused by blackouts.
Further, there is a need for such a system which can be readily modified to deliver any desired wattage so that any suitable bulb may be illuminated.